Vehicles consume energy in order to maintain a comfortable temperature inside the passenger cabin. Conventionally, heat transfer between the interior cabin of the vehicle and the external environment necessitates running the air conditioner or heater in order to maintain a comfortable temperature. For example, in the summer, maintaining a comfortable cabin temperature may require the air conditioner to be run nearly constantly to counteract the radiant heat from the sun incident on the roof of the vehicle and/or radiant heat from the pavement incident on the floor of the vehicle. In the winter, the heater may need to be run nearly constantly to replace heat lost through the vehicle roof. Additionally, some heat from a heated seat may be lost to the ambient environment of the vehicle instead of being directed onto the occupant of the seat.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures and apparatuses for maintaining the temperature within the interior cabin of a vehicle.